Cream Colored Ceiling
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Sasuke is worried and missing his boyfriend...a little too much. A/N: Reposted because of some people. Narusasu.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

[{[A/N: Yeah, I know. Whatever, it's been a while but I just got this little muse (she went on vacation) so here is a little one shot based off the song "In The Dark I See" by LIGHTS. When I first posted this several people reported it because I had the lyrics in it. Even though I had the disclaimer saying I didn't own the fuckin' song. But whatever. I removed the lyrics so everyone can be frick fuckin' happy. Enjoy]}]

Warning: Yaoi

Rated: T for ticklish tummies

Blah blah blah – Story

_Blah blah blah –_Thoughts

"Blah blah blah" – Speech

Xxx

Sasuke lay on their bed. His back against the soft cotton brown sheets, his hands playfully tugging at the fabric he was laying on. Black hair strewn across the white pillow his head rested upon and dark onyx eyes gazing up at the cream colored ceiling. Moonlight poured in from the open window and rays from the full moon overshadowed the troubled Uchiha. He was mulling over the fact that the stupid Hokage had sent his beloved Dobe off on a month long mission. It was horrible really. She knows that Sasuke can't function without his daily dosage of blonde stupidness and sunshine. [{[A/N: Yes, I just made up the word "stupidness"]}]

A deep frown graced the Uchiha's usually stoic face. He did not like not seeing his boyfriend for long periods of time. Soon enough he would go into withdraws without him. Like he was the very air that he breathed and he would soon kill over if he didn't have his blonde soon. In fact, Sasuke was so sure that he needed his boyfriend more than he needed a stead heartbeat in his chest, that he would bet his whole fortune (and mind you, it's a big fortune) on it.

Sasuke sighed and he rolled his head on the pillow to face the open window on the left side of their bedroom. His body curled into a fetal position and his hands came up underneath the pillow. Onyx eyes stared at the moon and wondered where his koibito was and if he was safe. '_Was he inured? Did they what the needed? Was he okay? …Did he miss Sasuke?_' The Uchiha heir groaned slightly and scowled. He took the extra pillow up to his face, smothering his head and he screamed out in frustration. The somewhat scowl that was on Sasuke's face deepened, though, as he took a whiff of the scent lingering on the pillow. It was his Dobe's scent. [{[A/N: Just in case it isn't known, "koibito" means "lover" and "Dobe" means "Idiot" or "Stupid." Whichever you prefer]}]

Another long sigh slipped from the pale lips of the Uchiha as he took the pillow off of his face and placed it back on the other side of him. He realized that he was on his back once more, again, staring at the cream colored ceiling. Moonlight still streamed into the room, giving a nice glow and illuminating the room to some extent. A cliché, ironic thought popped up into Sasuke's mind, '_Well, I hate missing you, but…at least I have you to miss_.' A small trace of smile replaced the frown on the Uchiha's face and he gave another sigh.

He side-glanced the alarm clock that sat on the night drawer next to their bed. It read: 2:38AM. Well, at least he didn't have anything to do later on today. No missions, no jobs, nothing. It was his day off. It also meant that he could sleep in a little before heading out to do some food shopping. After all, his Dobe was coming home in a week and seeing as today was his only day off he wouldn't have any other time to do it.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to get his mind off of his koibito who was so far away. He tried to go to sleep. He changed his position from lying on his back, to lying down on his stomach. Then he switched back to the fetal position on his left side, before then changing to the right side. Soon enough he was right back where he started. Sasuke's eyes traced over the ceiling, but his mind was far from where he was. He began to think back on how he was so love struck with the blonde the first time he had met him. How his heart ached when Naruto liked Sakura and how he frustrated he was with Sakura for spending all her time pining after him.

If Sakura had just said, "Yes," once to his blonde then maybe he would have actually agreed to go on a date with her. Thank Kami that she actually got a hold of herself by the time his koibito had brought him back. Which, by the way, he had only came back because the blonde wanted him to come back. Not because of Sakura. Sasuke pursed his lips at the memory of his boyfriend yelling at him that he, the Great Almighty Uchiha, was to come back to Konoha because fuckin' _**Sakura**_ wanted him to. Hell nah, it wasn't until the blonde had finally yelled he wanted Sasuke to come home did Sasuke finally give in and go with him. Not that Sasuke would ever really admit that was the reason why he came back, although all of them, including Sakura, knew the Uchiha's true intentions. [{[A/N: Another little clear up, "Kami" means "God" or "god." Whichever you prefer]}]

Before Sasuke realized it, it was 5AM in the morning and the Uchiha was finally exhausted enough to fall asleep. He curled up and the soft brown sheets. Heavy eyelids began to close over onyx eyes and the sight of the moon in the window began to blur slightly. Then it turned into a distorted mixture of soft light and was soon replaced with black. A soft relief-like sigh escaped from his pale lips and sleep soon overtook his body. Making the black haired teen fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

It was around lunch by the time Sasuke was awake again. Somewhere in his sleep Sasuke had kicked off the covers and they lay in a heap on the floor at the edge of the bed. A loud yawn overtook Sasuke as he sat up groggily and wiped the sleep away from his eyes with the back of his hand. He trudged out of bed and made his way into the kitchen. He didn't know much this "early" in the morning, but what he did know was that he was in a deep need of some coffee. Ten minutes later, a more refreshed Sasuke was ready to get out of the house and do something. A.K.A. Grocery shopping.

But first, a shower, a long warm shower. As he passed a mirror in the hallway he glanced at himself. Damn, he looked like shit. He smirked and went into the bedroom. After picking out some clothes he headed into the adjoining bathroom. Sasuke set his clothes down on the side of the sink and looked up, taking another good look at his reflection. A few dark rings were under his onyx eyes, making him look like he was a raccoon wearing eyeliner. His hair was tousled and disheveled in a un-Uchiha like way. All in all, he indeed looked like shit. Shit that was ran over by a large black Armada. He could only think of what his blonde koibito would think if he saw him now. '_Nothing,_' thought Sasuke, as he turned on the faucet for the warm water, '_I wouldn't let myself be seen like this in front of him_.'

The warm water felt good as Sasuke showered. He closed his eyes and let the droplets fall on his hair, face, arms, legs, and chest. He sighed in satisfaction before setting off to work to scrub himself of any dirt that had taken refuge in his skin. Sasuke reached out and grabbed a bottle, opened it, and squeezed some of the shampoo-and-conditioner onto his palm. He took a whiff of the aroma that came from the shampoo that he realized he had accidentally grabbed Naruto's shampoo. A soft blush spread across the Uchiha's face as he began lathering it into his hair, before rinsing it out. The blush still on his face as he turned off the faucet, got out of the shower, and began drying himself with a towel.

To say Sasuke was a little bit frustrated could be an understatement. He smelled entirely too much like his boyfriend and it's not like had wanted to do that in the first place. No, he had just accidentally grabbed the wrong shampoo-and-conditioner. A scowl was plastered on his face as he grabbed things randomly off of different shelves in the local market store. [{[A/N: Hahaha! Market store! I must be tired…]}] He didn't even realize that he had bought so much unneeded crap that by the time, which was around eight at night, he got home and was unpacking he was even more disheartened. Worse of all was the smell emanating from his hair, it made Sasuke think so much about his bloody boyfriend that he was missing him even more than he had been earlier that morning. And _**that**_ was the real reason why Sasuke was so frustrated.

After throwing all of the food into the designated places he trudged down the hallway towards their bedroom. He figured that since he was so tired and exhausted and _**defeated**_ that he would just call it a night and go to sleep. He sighed and closed the door behind him, not bothering to turn on the light. I mean, he was going to just crash anyway, so what was the point? He stripped till he was only in his boxers and fell face down on their bed.

"Ow, Teme!" a mock hurt voice called out. Sasuke jumped up and quickly reached out desperately to find the lamp. He was suddenly filled with this need. He needed to know that the voice he had just heard belonged to his beautiful, blonde sunshine. He needed to know that he was here. That he was alright. That he was safe and healthy. He needed to know that Naruto was back. He also needed to know where that damn lamp was. Finally touching something that felt lamp shaped he clicked the switch and stared at his beautiful wonder of a boyfriend lying down in their bed.

He honestly couldn't say what came over him in those next ten seconds, but if you asked Sasuke he might have told you it was the deep demand and compulsion to fill every sense with his boyfriend. Before Naruto knew what was happening Sasuke had tackled him onto the bed and began kissing him senseless. When the need for Naruto was replaced with the need to fill his lungs with air, Naruto chuckled. Cerulean eyes gazed up into Sasuke's onyx ones. "Sasuke, you're turning me on," the blonde stated firmly and Sasuke blushed as he realized the position he was in. The Uchiha's legs were straddling Naruto's hips and Sasuke's torso was pressed firmly against the blondes.

Sasuke blushed, before getting up, turning off the lights, and coming to settle on his boyfriend's chest. With Naruto's legs opened slightly, and Sasuke's in between his. The Uchiha's head lay on his Naruto's chest, right above his heart. So he could hear every heartbeat from his blonde. He was bursting from the seams, he was so happy.

"Kami, I missed you so much," Sasuke whispered softly, as he began interlacing his fingers with his koibito's own. Naruto hummed his quiet satisfaction before replying softly, "I missed you, too, Babe." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the nickname but smiled nonetheless. The Uchiha shifted his position to where his back was to Naruto's torso and his head right underneath Naruto's chin. His onyx eyes once again finding comfort in the cream colored ceiling. This was it. This was the moment of truth, where he would convince all of his worries and thoughts to his blonde. He gave a sharp intake of breath before letting it out slowly.

"Dobe…?" Sasuke asked quietly, his eyes narrowing down at nothing in particular. He tensed before he heard a hum of approval from Naruto, and he let out a breath. "I was…in a way, unhealthy…when you left." The Uchiha suddenly felt Naruto's arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer to the blonde. "What do you mean?" asked the deep voice that belonged to Sasuke's blonde. He gulped softly before saying, "I didn't eat and…I didn't sleep. I didn't work my hardest and…I worried. I worried that you weren't safe. That you weren't okay and that you weren't healthy. I worried…I worried…" he hadn't known that he was crying till he felt the choked sob catch in his throat.

Sasuke only heard Naruto's soft breathing before he asked, "What else were you worried about? Finish your sentence…" he said softly, commanding his boyfriend to finish what he was going to say. Sasuke breathed in and out before saying as steadily as he could, "I was worried…that you…thatyoudidn'tmissme." It rushed and said with a choke but Naruto understood perfectly. The blonde sighed softly at the perfect man in his arms and nuzzled his hair, before saying, "It nearly killed me to be so far away from you."

Sasuke felt the heat in his cheeks. He was glad that it was dark and that Naruto had drawn the curtains from keeping the moonlight from seeping into the room. The blonde of the two moved one of his hands to interlock with Sasuke's and he continued, "It really was horrible. I always wondered what you were doing. Did you sleep well? Were you eating right? Did you remember to do this? Did you remember to do that? Kiba will tell you that I worried myself into a fitful sleep each night because I couldn't stop thinking about you, Babe. So as much as you are guilty of being quite unhealthy, I cannot hold it against you for I was unhealthy quite a bit, too. Does this make you feel better, Babe?" Naruto asked quietly into his boyfriend's dark hair. Sasuke nodded and sat up slightly to give his blonde sunshine a sweet kiss, before going back to his previous position.

"I love you," Sasuke said quietly, before he gave a yawn and began to close his eyes. Naruto smiled before taking a small sniff of his boyfriend's hair. "I love you, too, Teme," he replied before he completely buried his nose into Sasuke's hair. Amused, Naruto asked, "Sasuke…Babe, are you wearing my shampoo?" Sasuke turned crimson before he laughed softly, "It was an accident." The Uchiha could just feel the smirk on his blonde koibito's face. "Right…," he replied, unconvinced. Sasuke smirked before saying, "Believe what you want." And when he heard Naruto laugh lightly, the black haired teen smiled, "Goodnight, Dobe." A quick squeeze around his waist and a "Goodnight, Love," was all that was left of their conversation. Everything else could wait till morning. Sasuke smiled softly and he realized that it was different from his restless night before. He stared up at the cream colored ceiling until it blurred like the moonlight and then faded to black.

Xxx

I'm sure there are some typos and grammar mistakes, but hey, the muse hit me and this popped out. :3 I'm sorry it's been a while. I'll update my Comatose State, Just Smile, Be Mine Again?, and I'm Going To Kill Axel Rewrite, as soon as possible. Now that I've got my muse back. :D Okie doke. Thanks for reading. ;3

~~Rain-Chan~~


End file.
